Los hechos de la vida de un hombre lobo y un vampiro
by navy blue glasses
Summary: Hans Günsche, Rip Van Winkle y el Doc tuvieron un inicio, una historia mucho antes de ser miembros de Millenium ¿que los une desde antes de ingresar a ese grupo?
1. La vieja posada y el huerfano

**Los hechos de la vida de un hombre lobo y un vampiro**

Hellsing y The dawn son propiedad de Kota Hirano, este fanfic es publicado sin fines de lucro y por amor a los personajes

* * *

Descansaba en una posada, había caminado por más de dos meses sin dormir, beber o comer alimento alguno. Estaposada había bajado del cielo justo en el momento en que pensaba dejarme caer en la nieve y morir.

Los dueños eran una pareja entrada en años, amables y serviciales cabe decir que habían nacido para ser posaderos, sabían la manera exacta de atender extraños viajeros sin llegar a interrogatorios incómodos tratando de averiguar sus planes; estas personas eran verdaderamente discretas y limpias, la combinación perfecta en una posada.

Estaba sentado en una pequeña mesa de madera cercana a la chimenea, el olor a sopa de patatas y carne asada inundaba mis sentidos al igual que el enorme jarro de cerveza a mi lado, era como un verdadero paraíso después de deambular hambriento en la nieve.

—He escuchado que otra gran guerra volverá a desatarse, una verdadera lástima no ha pasado mucho de la anterior— Un hombre regordete y calvo comento a otro flacucho y con barba en la mensa de junto.

—Caray, en ese caso ¡Robert!— Grito el nombre del posadero que se acercó tranquilamente — Tendrás que tomar tus reservas, otra gran guerra significaría tener los caminos llenos de soldados amigos y enemigos— El hombre delgado estaba tan sereno leyendo su periódico pero aun así se daba tiempo para hablar

—Eso no me importa siempre y cuando paguen sus cuentas y no traigan problemas—Dijo tranquilamente el hombre sacando un trapo de su mandil y limpiando la mesa que se encontraba llega de gotas de cerveza — Mi familia a dado comida y cobijo a quien lo requiera durante generaciones, además si me preguntas respondería que ese Adolf es un idiota

—¡Shhh! ¡guarda silencio si no quieres que te cuelguen por traidor a la patria! nuestro Führer tiene grandes planes para el tercer Reich ¡tendrás que agradecerlo de rodillas cuando lo veas terminado! —Trago saliva— ¡por eso requerimos a todos los jóvenes posibles en el ejercito!, este sueño no se realizara sin el apoyo de todos, además se rumorea que los americanos son casi tan rencorosos como los ingleses y como no, tienen la misma sangre, ellos querrán nuestra sangre en caso de desatarse guerra— El hombre gordo estaba sudando mucho, era realmente asqueroso

—Se dice en el resto de Europa que los rencorosos somos los alemanes—El posadero seguía restregando el trapo, aun cuando no había liquido derramado en la mesa

Por primera vez el hombre delgado dejo sobre la mensa el periódico que había estado leyendo para tomar un sorbo de cerveza.

— ¿Tú qué opinas muchacho?— El hombre calvo de dirigió a mí, no porque se hubiera dado cuento de que escuchaba su conversación, mi agudo oído me permitía escuchar sin problemas mientras devoraba a grandes sorbos mi sopa, la pregunta era causa de ser la última persona restante en esa habitación — ¿Le tienes miedo a los americanos?

Gruñí un poco a respuesta, dando a entender que no me apetecía entrar en la conversación.

¡Bahh! ¿Qué le va tener miedo a un par de soldados americanos? ¿no lo estás viendo? Es grande y fuerte, es todo un guerrero ¡los alemanes somos guerreros y nacimos para la lucha!— Grito el hombre gordo — ¿Entraras al ejercito? Se ve que tienes potencial, tremendo cuerpo ¡solo imagínalo con entrenamiento militar! serías toda una maquina en el frente fe guerra

—No— Respondí secamente algo que sorprendió a los tres hombres pues no esperaban que a estas alturas hablara

—Ehh pues deberías entrar, fácilmente podrías acabar con ingleses y americanos por igual

No me interesan ese tipos de conflictos— El hombre delgado se paro disgustado y a grandes zancadas se dirigió a mí

¿Eres alemán? — Me pregunto con tono molesto

—¿No estoy hablando con usted en perfecto alemán?— Despreocupado corte un gran tozo de carne que lleve de inmediato a mi boca

—Cualquiera puede aprender el idioma, me refiero a ¿sientes amor por tu patria? ¿estás orgulloso de haber nacido en esta tierra?

—Oscar por favor, el muchacho es mi huésped ¿podría dejar esto para alguien más cercano?— El posadero se acerco preocupado

—Bebes nuestra cerveza, comes nuestra carne y dices que no estás interesado en estos conflictos ¡americanos, ingleses y muchos otros nos hundieron! Solo un hombre puedo sacarnos de la ruina y cuando ese hombre pide que lo ayudemos tú simplemente le das la espalda

Bebí mi cerveza de un solo trago

— ¿Sabes a caso cuantas familias terminaron destrozadas? ¡Yo perdí a mi hijo por culpa de los ingleses!

—Yo… perdí a toda mi familia, soy el último que queda— Le dije sin demostrar algún despojo de tristeza. Corte otro trozo de carne

—Caramba muchacho yo no lo sabía, en se caso tú ya sabes lo que es vivir así, deberías considerar entrar al ejercito

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de repente, de ella salió un pequeño de no más de diez años, llevaba consigo un plato con una barra de pan.

— ¡Edwin! Justo a tiempo hijo mío— El posadero se siento aliviado de que alguien pudiera distraer aquella pelea — ¿podrías darle el pan a aquel chico? Esta casi por acabar su comida— Discúlpanos muchacho, hoy llego mi nieto y el pequeño acaba con las reservas de pan, ama comerlo con leche y nos tomo desprevenidos.

—No hay problema— Le acerque el planto al niño, lo observe unos instantes, era tan parecido a alguien que conocía bien, se veía tan feliz sabiéndose protegido por sus seres queridos ¿Qué sería de ese pequeño si la guerra lo alcanzaba? ¿Qué pasaría si la guerra le arrancara a los suyos?, por primera vez sentí una gran impotencia de saber que millones como él podrían pasar por esa pena

—Lo pensare

— ¿Disculpa?— Pregunto el posadero

—Pensare entrar en el ejercito— Saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón un par de monedas de oro, las deje sombre la mesa, envolví la barra de pan en un pañuelo que una hora antes había colocado a cercar junto a la chimenea— Pórtate bien— Revolví el cabello del niño y salí de la posada ante las miradas atónitas de todos, por primera vez en su vida podría casi jurar que el hombre delgado sintió que era útil, el pobre pensó que sus palabras de borracho habían causado eco en mi al punto de salir corriendo a enlistarme en ese momento sin saber que, el cambio que estaba a punto de hacer en mi vida se lo debía a una pobre alma inocente, a ese pequeño niño que me recordó los tiempos en los que había sido tan feliz.

* * *

Bueno ya tenía tiempo con ese fan fic, cabe resaltar que soy un fan acérrimo del personaje del capitán Hans Günsche y siempre me pregunte su origen, esperemos algún día Hirano sama nos quiera contar un poco más de él, por el momento dejo lo que mi imaginación me dicta en las noches de insomnio. Gracias por leer!


	2. Aliento de guerra

**Capitulo 2: El aliento de la guerra**

Ver hacia el cielo y suplicar con todos sus fuerzas venían sido ya el pasatiempo obligado, al despertar era orar, al comer, antes de dormir, al salir de la caballa, al toparnos a alguien en el camino, orar todo el tiempo pidiéndole a dios que nada malo pasara. Tenía apenas diez años pero ya me había curtido en el fuerte y putrefacto aroma de la guerra. Oficialmente inicio años después pero, los que estábamos involucrados desde fondo en ese régimen sabíamos perfectamente que la gran guerra no había terminado, solo se le cambiaba el nombre a viejas rencillas.

Todas las mañanas después de desayunar y orar junto a mi padre y nana, me dirigía hacia la tumba de mi madre, tomaba un librito de pastas azules y leía o más bien declamaba de memoria los cuentos escritos en sus páginas, herencia de madre muerta hace cuatro años. Siempre leía con mucha alegría el cuento de caperucita roja y el lobo feroz, desde temprana edad había desarrollado un peculiar cariño por los lobos, los sentía tan fuertes y protectores, como deseaba tener uno junto a mí y dejar de sentir ese miedo que me carcomía por dentro. Mi padre que era un importante científico ruso llevaba muchas veces a casa especímenes de lobo, con los cuales intentaba hacer experimentos que de pequeña no lograba comprender. Me dolía tanto escucharlos aullar adoloridos, solo quería que fueran libres que corrieran por el bosque y al contrario la que terminaba corriendo era yo, corría lejos al bosque aun sabiendo de los peligros, solo quería dejar de escucharlos llorar.

Una mañana después de haber salido aterrada de casa al toparme con uno de los especímenes de mi padre diseccionado, me encontraba sola en el bosque, justo frente a la tumba de mi madre. Tenía tanto miedo y asco que sin pensarlo dos veces saque el libro y empecé a leer para la lapida.

—Fue así que los cazadores…— Pare de leer al escuchar extraños ruidos de arbustos cercanos, trague saliva preocupada y trate de calmarse pensando que podrían ser conejos o algún ciervo, camine hacia los arbustos con la dulce ilusión de un niño pero lo que vi estaba lejos de ser un lindo animal — ¡Alemanes!— Grite al ser pescada por uno de los cuatros soldados alemanes que yacían escondidos entre los arbustos.

—Mira lo que tenemos aquí ,un miserable soviético, dime pequeña ¿tu madre sabe que estas en sola en el bosque?

A pesar de ser rusa entendía un poco de alemán ya que mi madre había sido una bella cantante babara que me había enseñado cuanto pudo de su amada Alemania; algunas veces también solía jugar con el hijo de un amigo de mi padre que dicho sea de paso también era alemán, eran las únicas dos personas de esa nacionalidad con quienes se me dejaba fraternizar. Nana había dicho que se mantuviera alejada de la gente mala —que era como conocía a los soldados alemanes— nunca debía hablar con ellos o que diera muestras de entender sus palabras.

Gritaba palabras inventadas para tratar de confundir a mis captores mientras me retorcía para poder liberar mi brazo, uno de ellos me tomo por el cuello del abrigo y en torpe ruso me pregunto en donde se encontraba mi casa, tome valor de lo más profundo de mi ser y le arroje el libro a la cara, aturdido me soltó y corrí a los adentros del bosque.

—Imbécil no juegues con niños, nuestro objetivo no está lejos y si abandonamos la misión por tonterías como estas el capitán nos matara.

— ¡maldita mocosa! odio a los niños, cuando la atrape le romperé el cuello— Grito el hombre herido por el libro enfadado, de mala gana regreso a donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

—Tal vez tengas tu momento— Sonrió irónico otro de ellos que momentos antes había tomado el libro y mostrando una fotografía que yacía escondida entre las paginas.

No me había percatado que el hombre me había dejado de seguir pero era tanto el miedo que no podía voltear hacia atrás y cualquier ruido oriundo del bosque me parecía amanzánate.

Por primera vez en una horas desvié la mirada hacia atrás percatándome de que nadie me seguía. Detuve el paso y me deje caer en la nieve tratando de recuperar el aliento. Por el momento no era seguro regresar a casa ya que si lo hacía podría conducir a esos hombres al lugar donde se encontraba mi padre lo cual significaba problemas.

Recordé un claro en el bosque donde solía ir de día de campo con mis padres en los días claros de primavera, sentí en mis adentros que ese sería el lugar más seguro por el momento ya que solo una persona familiarizada con la zona podría encontrar dicho lugar. Empecé a caminar tranquila con el corazón en paz al saber que había encontrado refugio. Apenas pude ver el claro me sorprendió al no encontrarlo solo, yacía en medio de este un majestuoso lobo blanco dormitando en lo que parecía un gran abrigo color negro. Me acerco con confianza, tal vez el convivir con aquellas criaturas como si fueran simples perros caseros me había hecho perder malamente el miedo a ese imponente animal. Estaba tan cansada y este se veía tan esponjoso y cálido que decidí contra todo gramo de sentido común que pudiera restarme recostarse en su lecho, al fin y al cabo era menos peligroso dormir junto a un lobo que ser atrapada por alemanes. Con cuidado me recostó junto al lobo tratando de no despertarlo y pude comprobar que mis suposiciones eran correctas, este era un animal muy cálido y contra todo pronóstico despedía un olor muy agradable, bosque lluvioso y agua fresca de lago. Tan cansada estaba que caí víctima de un profundo sueño.

Sentí algo húmedo y caliente rosarme la cara, perezosamente abrí los ojos y recordé donde estaba. Me incorpore rápidamente al ver que la noche había caído, sentía un poco húmedo el rostro, baje la mirada buscando la causa y me encontró con que no solo yo había despertado. El imponente lobo se encontraba a mi lado que despierto era aun más bello.

—Hola señor lobo, disculpe que me quedara dormida en su camita pero estaba cansada y unos hombres malos me seguían así que no podía regresar a mi hogar—Buque entre los bolsillos y saque un pequeño trozo de bizcocho, me quite el guante y extendí la mano — es bizcocho de bayas, mi nana lo hizo esta mañana para el desayuno, espero que le guste, es el pago por dejarme dormir junto usted— el lobo olfateo mi mano y dudo, segundos en los que pensé que no lo comería pero para mi sorpresa el animal tomo el bizcocho con su hocico y comenzó a devorarlo rápidamente— Yo ayude a prepararlo, espero que le guste— Agregue con una gran sonrisa—No creo que los hombres malos siguán en el bosque, debo regresar a casa, es tarde y mi padre debe estar muy preocupado — Acaricie la cabeza del lobo— Usted es un lobo muy bello y bueno, espero nos podamos ver en otra ocasión.

Comencé a caminar rumbo a mi hogar, pero el lobo se negaba a dejarme ir sola.

¿Quiere venir conmigo?— Claro que el lobo no articularia respuesta alguna, solo siguió caminado tras de mí como perro guardián. — Señor lobo, es una suerte que no hubiéramos dormido por años ¿conoce la historia de Rip Van Winkle? Él sí que durmió mucho tiempo y despertó con una gran barba jajaja ¿no sería gracioso si eso nos hubiera pasado?— De verdad que me sentía feliz en compañía de ese enorme animal.

Sin duda LA inocencia había sido mi mejor tesoro, me hacía no temerle al lobo, pensándolo un amigo más comencé a relatarle aquel cuento que solía contarme mi madre cada vez que despertaba tarde. Era extraño que lejos de ser una vestía ese animal parecía escuchar cada palabra salida de mi boca, parecía entender todo.

Levante la vista tratando de ver las estrellas pero lo único que mis ojos pudieron campar fueron nubes oscuras y rayos rojos, algo se estaba incendiando no muy lejos de ahí, sentí en el corazón una punzada al pensar que tal vez ellos lo habían encontrado.


End file.
